Nothing will happen if we're here
by Scourgewarriors
Summary: Il ne faut pas sortir seule la nuit .. Sorcha x Makoto :3 Pour Kurohaane


Sorcha posa son sac de cours dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son jeune fille regarda par sa fenêtre,sentant l'ennui l'envahir elle attrapa son portable et envoya un message à son amie Othiana :

**[18:28]Sorcha : Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Je m'ennuie ... **

**[18:30]Othiana : Je fais pas grand chose en veux qu'on s'arrange pour sortir un coup ?**

**[18:31]Sorcha : Pourquoi pas ? Tu peux être là à quelle heure ?**

**[18:32]Othiana : Dans a peu près 10 te convient ?**

**[18:35]Sorcha : Ok.A toute suite alors.**

**[18:37]Othiana : A toute ' .**

La jeune Mendoza bailla et se pensa un instant a appeler Margot,pour qu'elle se joigne a Sorcha écarta très vite cette idée de son esprit,cette fille,avait un sérieux problème mental ... La preuve,elle brûait des choses et était complètement folle d'une certaine personne,mais comme c'est elle qui a écrit cette histoire elle va rien dire .Enfin,passons sur les problèmes de cette étrange jeune fille,et continuons.

Dix minutes plus tard,Sorcha entendit taper a la leva la tête en entendant le son familier du " toc toc " retentissant dans son se leva et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir son amie qui l'attendait.

" Alors,on va où ? " Demanda la nouvelle brunette leva les yeux au ciel,réfléchissant puis soupira :

" On a qu'a avancer au pif,on finira bien quelque part ... "

C'est ainsi que les deux amies se retrouvèrent a errer sur la route en discutant joyeusement .En levant les yeux les jeunes filles purent observer le ciel s'assombrir et se couvrir ; bientôt,la pluie commença a tomber . Othiana rabattit sa capuche et s'adressa a Sorcha :

" Bon moi je rentre,mes parents vont s'inquiéter ! Je te laisse ! "

" Okay, on se reparle tout à l'heure sur Powanet ? "

" Ouais ! "

La jeune fille partit en courant et laissa notre protagoniste dernière,se disant qu'elle devrait également rentrer chez elle,commença a marcher dans la direction opposée. Jusqu'à ce qu'_ils_ sont _ils_ ? Un groupe de délinquants dont tout le monde parle,qui agissent la nuit et ont déjà commis quelques crimes;personnes battues,viols,vols,et même quelques une raison inconnue,la police n'arrive pas a les trouver .Mendoza rabattit sa capuche sur son visage,esperant que les jeunes racailles la laisserait qu'il ne fut absolument pas le cas.

" Heh,Mamazelle,tu vas où comme ça ? " L'intèrpela un premier.

" Vas-y,viens avec nous,on va rien t'faire,wesh ! " continua un second.

Et en quelques secondes Sorcha fut encerclée ... La jeune fille se mit a trembler incontrolablement et demanda d'une petite voix ;

" S'il vous plait .. Laissez-moi partir,ma famille va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas .. "

" Awww,elle est mignonne,elle croit qu'on va la laisser partir ! " Se moquèrent-ils.

Au moment où la jeune fille crut qu'elle allait craquer et se mettre a pleurer une voix retentit pas très loin .

" Hey ! On t'as jamais dis de pas t'en prendre aux filles ?! Laisse la tranquille ! "

Un jeune garçon avec des yeux turquoises sortit de nulle part et attira l'intention sur groupe se retourna et commença a ricanner,sortant diverses armes;couteaux,dagues,barres de tous matériaux ..

Un autre garçon sortit encore une fois de nulle part pour aller frapper ces batârds .

Sorcha restait là,tremblante,ne sachant pas quoi faire lorsqu'encore un autre garçon lui tendit la main .

" Viens avec vais te sortir de là.Je suis Makoto,enchanté."

" Enchantée .. J-je suis Sorcha .. "

" Dépêches-toi,il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici. "

" Et les deux autres ..? "

" Ils s'en sortiront . "

Margot sortit de nulle part et poussa les deux jeunes gens en avant pour les presser.

" Margot ?! Tu sors d'où ?! " S'exclama Sorcha

" Ben j'faisais tranquillement ma vie quand j'ai vu ces connards tourner autour de quelqu' pis j'me suis rendue compte que c'était toi,alors j'suis venue t'aider ! "

La fille a une oeil se tourna vers Makoto et lui lança un regard noir.

" il lui arrives quelque chose je te prends comme responsable."

Le lycéen déglutit et il attrapa la main de Sorcha - qui se mit a rougir - et s'enfuit . Margot quand à elle .. eeeeh .. Elle se jeta dans la foule en disant des choses bizarres dans une autre langue .. Puis à la vue de la jeune fille,les jeunes délinquants commencèrent a cette folle ''regnait'' partie d'un groupe de racaille beaucoup plus élevé hiérachiquement .

~ quelques semaines plus tard ~

Makoto avait convaincu Sorcha d'aller voir la police pour porter plainte,la bande qui s'en était prise a Sorcha avait été arrêtée et incarsérée . Le garçon aux yeux turquoises et l'autre se battaient souvent pour savoir qui remporterait le coeur de dernier fut malheureusement pour eux remporté par Makoto.

Sorcha s'était fait des amis,un copain et s'était rendue compte que sa peur a l'égard de Margot était finalement final,tout est bien qui finit bien.


End file.
